


The Yule Ball

by marichatting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Oneshot, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione have been dating for a while, and they're tired of hiding their relationship.</p><p>They decide to go to the Yule Ball together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I found this (unfinished) in my drafts on Wattpad today, so I finished it and published it!

"So," Draco says slowly. "Have you... found a date yet?"

He doesn't need to say any more; I know he's talking about the Yule Ball.

"Well..." I turn to look into his gray eyes. "Someone asked me..."

His eyes narrow. "Who?" He asks loudly. I shush him, looking toward the door. We're in an empty classroom, but that doesn't mean no one will find us. Draco lowers his voice to an angry whisper. "It wasn't Weasley, was it?"

"No," I assure him. "Ron didn't ask me. Actually, it was.... It was Viktor Krum."

Draco's eyes widen, his nostrils flaring. "What?! What did you tell him?!"

"I told him I wasn't sure," I say gently. I grip his upper arm softly with my hand; that always calms him down.

Draco and I are silent for a few moments, until Draco stands.

"This sucks," he hisses. He knocks over a chair out of frustration. "I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship!"

Draco and I are quiet for a few more moments until I speak softly.

"Maybe we don't."

Draco turns to look at me, confusion shining in his eyes.

"But your friends-"

"Nevermind Harry and Ron," I say. "If they really want me to be happy, and if they're really my friends, they'll accept it.

"And hey, you said you didn't care if your parents found out; so why not?"

After a moment, Draco smiles. "Hermione," he whispers, holding my hands in his. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

I smile. "I will."

***

"Drop it, Ron," I snap, fed up with him.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Ron whines.

I spin around to glare at him. "I told you, you'll find out at the ball!"

"Why won't you just tell me who you're going with? He can't be that bad!"

"He isn't, in my opinion!" I shout. We're in the Common Room the night before the dance. "He's a great guy! But I know you wouldn't like him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because-" I stop. Draco and I agreed not to tell anyone before the dance. "I just know, okay?"

I storm up the stairs to the girls' dorm and go to bed early. I'm so tired of having the same argument with him, over and over again, every day since I told him I already had a date one week ago.

But tomorrow... Tomorrow will be my night, I tell myself. People will finally know the truth about Draco and me. I'll be able to be with him in public. Tomorrow, nothing can get me down.

***

"Wow," Draco breathes quietly, looking me up and down. He looks me in the eyes and smiles. "Once again, beautiful."

I smile at him and twirl around, showing off my dress. "You're not too bad yourself," I giggle.

Draco smiles at me. "Are you ready? Everyone else is already inside."

I take a deep breath and brace myself, then nod. "I'm ready."

Draco takes my hand, entwining his fingers in mine, and together, we walk through the doors to the Great Hall.

***

A hush falls over the crowd as we enter hand-in-hand.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" Someone whispers. "With Draco Malfoy?"

"Harry Potter is going to be furious."

"Hermione?"

I turn at the sound of Ron's voice, to see him staring at us incredulously.

"What the bloody-"

"Ron," I interrupt, deciding to get right to the point. "I've been seeing Draco for a while now. I really like him, and I hope you will be able to overcome your differences. Draco has already agreed to try to be friends with you."

I look up at Draco to see him giving Ron a friendly smile. I look back at Ron to see him staring at my boyfriend with distrust in his eyes, his face going red with anger.

"Are you out of your mind, Hermione? He's horrible to us!"

"Not to me," I tell him. "He's very kind and wonderful to me. And he's going to start being nicer to- well, everyone."

Draco nods.

Ron shakes his head. "Are you under a spell or something?"

I scowl at him. "No!"

"I'm going to get Harry."

"Ronald!"

A few moments later, Ron reappears with Harry in tow.

"It's true then?" Harry says, staring at us with a fury he doesn't even try to hide.

I nod. "Yes. Please try to be nice to him- Draco has already agreed to try to be nice to you."

"Nice?!" Harry repeats incredulously. A few people turn to look at us, and I shift uncomfortably under their curious stares. "Be nice to him?! His parents worked for the man who killed my parents, Hermione!"

"Yes, his parents did," I snap. "In case you haven't noticed, he didn't!"

Harry takes out his wand and point it at Draco. Someone shouts, and people quickly move away from us, forming a circle.

Quickly, I step in between them. "Harry, stop it!"

"I won't accept this, Hermione!"

"Well it's not your decision, Harry!" I scream, not caring that I'm making a scene. I sigh, trying to calm myself down. Draco places a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but removes it when Harry aims his wand at my boyfriend's head. "Look. You can accept it or not- that's your choice- but I'm not breaking up with him. At least give him a shot. Please."

Harry hesitates for a moment. Then, cautiously, he lowers his wand. I glance behind me to see that Draco never even took his out of his pocket.

"All right," Harry says.

"All right?!" Ron repeats loudly.

"I'll give him a shot," Harry says, ignoring him. "But I swear, the moment he-"

"Harry," Draco says, surprising even me by using his first name. "I really like Hermione. I'm more than willing to try to be friends with you and Ron if it means I get to be with her."

Harry raises his eyebrows. He takes a deep breath and walks forward. I feel the crowd tense.

Finally, he reaches us, and holds out his hand to Draco.

They shake hands, and a breath of relief escapes my lungs.

***

"May I have this dance?"

I smile at Draco. "Absolutely."

He takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor. He places his hands around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders, and we begin to slowly sway to the beat of the music.

After a few minutes, he pulls me closer, and I rest my head on his chest.

"I'm so glad things turned out okay with Harry and Ron," I whisper.

He nods. "Me too."

He kisses me on the top of my head, and for a moment, I don't even care that Ron is glaring at us like we're the people who killed his entire family.

There is only Draco and me. The music fills our bodies and hearts.

I look up at him and press my lips to his.

I will never grow tired of the butterflies that erupt in my stomach every time we kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
